


yes

by kithyunho



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithyunho/pseuds/kithyunho
Kudos: 1





	yes

you’ve known choi san since you were 6 years old. you two were best friends who met in the 1st grade and have been absolutely inseparable ever since. you’ve seen him grow and mature throughout the years. you also saw him go through girlfriends like a kid in a candy store. san was a heartthrob and ever since his group took off that solidified. 

tonight san promised to come stay the night at your apartment since he arrives home from tour. you spent the afternoon anticipating the arrival of the one person you miss the most. you ordered a pizza while you sat idly in your bed. suddenly the moment was here.

“y/n?” san called from the kitchen. you gave him a key long ago and he still had it.

you smiled widely and decided to text him that you weren’t home. 

san’s phone dinged and he read the text. 

y/n <3: hey san, it’s 8:00 so you’re probably at the house rn. i’m out getting food, i’m about 5 minutes away. 

san: okay, i cant wait to see you :) 

you smiled and hugged your phone to your chest deciding to tease him for a bit. 

san took a seat on your sofa and quickly made himself at home as usual. he clicked on the tv and browsed channels for a while before stopping on some sappy drama. he couldn’t wait to tell you all the stories about the tour, he knew you loved them. the way your face lit up was the cutest thing in the world. 

you crept out of your bedroom and found san on the couch. he was lazily perched with his legs spread and his hands behind his head. you couldn’t help but notice the way his t-shirt hugged all the right places. the boyish nerd you used to know was now replaced with a grown up man. 

sneaking behind the couch you tried to keep your giggles inside and you rose up slowly behind him. as you were about to place your hands over his eyes san quickly whipped around and pulled you down on top of him. you giggled and screamed as he tickled your sides and legs. 

“SAN!! SAN STOP!! NO I-“ you couldn’t speak a full sentence as he dug his fingers into your stomach and tickled the sensitive spot.

“you really thought you were that sneaky huh???” he said smirking as he reveled in the way you gave into his antics. 

“TRUCE PL- AHAHAA PLEASE!!” you yelled and finally san released you from his grip. 

“fine. fine!” san said and held up his hands innocently. 

you stood up from the couch and placed your hands on your hips. looking down at the smiling boy you put on your best mad face. although it didn’t last long as you both burst into giggles and you pounced on san’s lap. 

wrapping your arms around his neck you embraced your best friend for the first time in months. you took in the scent of his, probably, expensive cologne and smiled. although the was wearing a fragrance you could tell he still smelled the same underneath. 

san pressed a kiss to your head and held you close. you sat on his lap holding on tightly for what felt like years. you never wanted to let go and neither did he. at that moment you realized just how much you loved him and not in a friend way. you were _in love_ with him. 

“i missed you so much sannie.” you said into his hair. 

you could almost feel his smile as he replied. “i missed you more bug.” 

his nickname for you came from your obsession with catching bugs when you were little and it stuck. 

you finally pulled back and looked him in the eyes for the first time since he arrived. his eyes were the same too. brown with specs of hazel, they were beautiful. on many occasions you felt yourself get absolutely absorbed in them. he smiled and as they disappeared his dimples showed themselves. you couldn’t help it and reached to poke them as you laughed quietly. 

as you brought your hands up to poke the indentations san captured your hands in his. he brought your right one to his lips and kissed your knuckles tenderly. smiling, he looked up at you and you tilted your head to look at him with all the admiration in the world. he placed more kisses to your hands and you felt your heart beating out of your chest. he gingerly turned your hand over and placed small kisses to your wrist and palm. 

“i missed you so so much y/n..” san mumbled into the skin of your hand as he closed his eyes. 

you softly pulled away from his grip and tilted his face upwards to make eye contact again. 

a sudden wave of boldness washed over you as you held his face closer. 

“then show me.” you whispered. 

san didn’t hesitate to close the gap between you as he pressed his soft lips into yours. you smiled as he cupped your jaw and moved his lips in sync with yours. the kiss wasn’t rushed or deep. it was slow and soft, like you two were afraid to break the other. 

you felt san finally deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around your waist. you pushed against his lips with desperation, trying to get impossibly closer. his hands made his way to your hair and tugged slightly. you let out a whine that made san smirk. 

you accidentally ground down onto his lap and san moaned. you noticed he was hard under you and that suddenly meant you had more power than you originally thought. you rolled your hips faster and san placed his hands on your his as he kissed you feverishly.

”’m close y/n... please...” san whimpered into your mouth. 

you felt your core heat up but you pushed your own want down. this was about san. 

“c’mon sannie... i’m here..” 

he moaned onto your mouth and stopped kissing you. the fabric of his sweatpants was impossibly tight. you pulled away to look at him and what you saw will forever be ingrained in your memory 

san’s eyes were screwed completely shut as his face twisted in pleasure. his dark eyebrows drew together and his lips were slightly parted as he panted hard. the blue streak in his hair was matted to his forehead as droplets i’d sweat decorated his face. he was utterly fucked out beneath you and you’ve never seen something so attractive. 

you leaned down to once again take his soft lips in yours. san began to buck his hips into your core and you knew he was impossibly close to his climax. 

“almost there baby... cum for me p-please.” you whined against him as you both stilled against each other’s lips. 

“ff-fuck... holy shit y-y/n, you’re s-so good.” 

you smirked, “i know baby, cum for me now please.”

you didn’t have to say another word. a final roll of your hips and san threw his head back in ecstasy. 

finally you pulled away and looked down to find a wet spot on his grey sweat pants. 

you smiled as you both made eye contact again. 

“i love you san...” you said shyly, a sharp contrast from your previous actions. 

“you love you too, y/n.” san said back and kissed you once again. “now it’s your turn.”

you knew by the sound of his voice that you were in for a long night. 


End file.
